Hanukkah Gifts
by Emi-Lea Deschanel
Summary: Mark doesn't know if he can take another year of 'fun filled' traditions without her...


Title: Hanukkah Gifts  
Author: maureendavis7  
Feedback: Sure  
Pairing: Mark/Maureen  
Word Count: 777  
Rating: PG13, maybe R  
Genre: General/Romance  
Summary: Mark doesn't know if he can take another year of 'fun filled' traditions without her...  
Notes: None.  
Special Thanks: writers at for mentioning speedrent, otherwise I would never know!  
Spoilers: None.  
Warnings: Sexual situations  
Disclaimer: I don't own... I rent.

* * *

So here it is. That time of year again. It's not that I dislike Hanukkah, I just don't know if I can handle another year of those stupid traditions my family has.

Thank God for her. Seriously, I don't know where I'd be sometimes if Maureen wasn't around. She's my best friend, and I've always hoped for a little bit more.

Like last year. We were sixteen, and my parents invited Maureen over for Hanukkah. Best year ever, I swear it. Anyway, as usual, my dad made us all read a little of the Torah. Yes, Maureen is Jewish, but her family doesn't practice. So, naturally, she didn't have a clue as to what she was reading. It made her nervous. She was blushing, and it made her so beautiful.

I guess it hit me then. That I liked her. A lot.

Our parents were pretty easy going. Maureen often spent the night at my house, sleeping on my bedroom floor under a tent we made out of blankets. That night was really special.

"Mark, truth or dare?" she asked, munching on a potato chip. I also ate a potato chip, after I answered with truth. I always pick truth. It's my system. "Would you ever... Would you ever kiss me?"

In all honesty, I was completely taken aback by this question. Maureen had never shown interest in me before, even if it was a stupid truth question.

"Well, I, uh... Sure. I mean, why wouldn't I?" I answered honestly. That was the whole point. Figuring I was off the hook, I asked her truth or dare.

She spoke again, but not with an answer. "Then why haven't you kissed me yet?" she asked, hugging the Daisy Duck pillow I bought for her when I was in Florida the previous summer.

She was so beautiful.

"Maureen, I never knew you wanted me to."

"Well, I do," she started. "I just wasn't sure how you felt about me." She seemed to gain a little more confidence in herself and showed it by putting the pillow aside. How I hadn't noticed her before that night I have no clue. She was so beautiful, with her wavy brown hair and creamy complexion. I let my eyes quickly travel down her body. She was wearing a pink tank top with matching flannel pants. She filled that tank top nicely, if you catch my drift. My eyes came back up to hers quickly.

She moved her face close to mine. "Please, Mark?"

That was all it took. I crashed my lips into hers. She was so beautiful, even when her eyes were shut. That's when I took notice that my eyes were still open, and I quickly shut them. I allowed my tongue to lightly touch her lips, asking for entrance. She complied, and I could taste the sweet surroundings of her mouth. She tasted of mint toothpaste, potato chips, and something else that was just plain Maureen.

Before either of us knew what was going on, I had gently pushed her on her back and slid my hand up her shirt. Her hands were at the base of my neck. There was something growing in the pit of my stomach, a feeling like we were going to get in trouble. I didn't care, we were covered by the tent and the floorboards in the hall outside my room we very old, so they would squeak quite loudly whenever someone put any amount of weight on them.

I remained kissing her, holding myself up with my left elbow while I allowed my right hand to move from her breasts to the elastic lining of her pajama pants. When she didn't protest I slipped my hands past her panties. These I knew for a fact were light blue; Maureen never had a problem changing in front of me.

Before my hands even touched anything, she spoke. "Please Mark." Her words were separated by her uneven breathing. "No short cuts." And with that, she moved her hands down my back to push my boxers down.

That night we did it all. There were no secrets. Sleeping with Maureen didn't create any strange atmospheres. We only became closer. We were new to the experiences then, and hadn't used any protection. After that, we took better care to worry about protection. She didn't get pregnant, thank God. What would our parents think?

There my mom goes, yelling up the stairs. Says the phone is for me. I pick up the receiver in my room "Hello?"

"Hi baby!" came Maureen's happy voice. My mind quickly drifted of to that night a year ago.

"Hey, Maureen. Busy tonight?"

Fin

* * *

So yeah, flame me, critique me, worship me, do whatever. This just needed to be posted.


End file.
